Good kisser
by FrankieQuinn13
Summary: At the height of the Hyuuga/Uchiha gang war, Lord Hiashi decides to give his followers some down time to play, and what better place to play than the best brothel in Kage city. Multiple pairings mentioned: ShikaCho, Genma x Gai, Asuma x Kurenai, Hidan x Karui. Main pairing: Ko x Lee warning for yaoi


**A/N: love Lee so that's why I wrote this.**

**I went online the other day and saw that there was zero Ko x Lee fanfiction out there and that just won't do. So I took a break from my other stories and wrote this.**

**Inspired by the song **_**Good Kisser**_** by Usher.**

**For some reason this song just screamed KoLee to me so it had to be done. At first I was gonna do this whole thing where Ko goes from being his best friend Neji's uncle to being Lee's sugar daddy but then I got bored with it like halfway through and did this instead.**

**Apologies spelling, grammar and OOCness. Some major language on Hidan's part.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters.**

Ko shut his eyes and gave a heavy sigh when he was suddenly thumped hard from behind, right before an arm went around his neck. The pale eyed man stumbled but caught himself before he could fall before giving the grinning brunette now attached to him a dissaproving glare.

"Ya ready ta have some fun, Ko?"

"This is not my idea of fun Genma." Ko growled as he folded his arms across his black suit covered chest while Genma just rolled his eyes as he loosened his tie with his free arm and undoing the top two buttons of his white shirt.

"Let me guess your idea of fun is cleaning guns and watching over lady Hinata." Genma scoffed with a lazy twirl of his toothpick.

Ko gave the brunette one more glare, "No."

"Then what is it?"

"Not this." Ko gave the brunette one more glare before staring back at the foyer in front of them.

The walls were red with intricate patterns of black yellow and white painted over it. Black stone marble floors stretched out in a gleam leading towards a room that looked like a dimly lit bar or restaurant area to the left and a dark corridor straight ahead. There was a large open marble staircase to the right side of the room and an oak door right beside it.

It was beautiful all things considered but that's not why he was so annoyed.

"What's got you all uptight, this is the best place in Kage city Ko." Asuma said with a grin as he took the cigarette out of his mouth and let out a lazy puff of smoke before handing it to Shikamaru who stood beside him. "You'll love it trust me."

Shikamaru gave a scoff before taking a drag and letting it out as he shoved one hand in his pocket while the other held the cancer stick loosely in his other hand, "Best place in the city. You mean the only place in the city where she works right?"

Asuma glared at the younger man before snatching the cigarette back and taking a deep drag and breathing out. "You're one to talk with that boy toy of yours."

Shikamaru just shrugged as he shoved his other hand in his pocket and gave a sly grin, "What can I say? I know potential when I see it and when I do, I don't let go."

Ko gave another sigh when he was suddenly thumped hard on the back all over again as Hidan pushed him and Genma apart before wrapping his arms around both their necks.

"You know what I think." The white haired man clinging to Ko and Genma said as he gave him a wicked grin. "I think Ko just needs to get a fuck, or get fucked by someone like the rest of these fags around here. Maybe then he'll loosen up a little."

Sasori who stood in the back immediately looked up at that and gave Hidan a searing glare while Genma shrugged out of his grasp. "Shut the hell up."

"Oh right I forgot." Hidan rolled his eyes, "You're manwhore likes taking it up the ass. Pretty fucking weird for a guy that big."

Ko looked up at Hidan in complete shock, "And you would know this how?"

At that the white haired man gave an evil smirk, "Fire cracker told me all about it."

"You and that psycho actually talk when you're together." Anko suddenly said as she stood beside Zetsu with her hands on her hips, wearing a short black dress with a red leather jacket and bright red stiletto's. "Funny, I always thought you two would be too busy screwing each other's brains out to have time to talk."

Hidan looked back and glowered at her, "Fuck off."

Ko let out an exasperated breath, "Tell me again why I can't just go back to Konoha."

"Because you need to loosen up." Genma said as a smirk slowly slid over his lips, "Besides both lord Hiashi and lord Neji are still here, so you can't go home."

Ko almost growled in frustration as he glanced over at his two leaders on the other side of the room, asking whatever god is out there why he was being tortured so.

It was meant to be a break so they could relax.

Things have been tense as of late and the Hyuuga/Uchiha gang war was starting to reach new heights.

The Hyuuga and the Uchiha were two of the biggest crime families in the country and their bad blood has been going on for centuries. Countless years fighting over some broken arrangement or breach of trust that happened more than two hundred years ago has led to chaos being an everyday occurrence in the Hyuuga's native city of Konoha and the Uchiha's city of Kumo.

And no one is really sure why.

Fortunately things seemed to have been settling down a bit over the years and about five years ago there were talks about signing a peace agreement to end the years of fighting.

But alas after the kidnapping incident about a year ago, old grudges were replenished and the war was at an all time high. Things had gotten so bad that even smaller gangs like the Akatsuki, who were notorious thieves and hitmen, split apart under the pressure and were forced to choose sides. Which is why Ko was left to suffer the crude language torment of Hidan.

Tonight however lord Hiashi decided that they needed a break.

There were some problems concerning a shipment of byakugan narcotics that week and rumour has it that the Uchiha's have been meddling with the supplier. So the entire family was on high alert in case Shino Aburame, the Uchiha's chemical specialist, suddenly showed up anywhere near the Nara plantation.

So after almost six days of absolutely no rest lord Hiashi decided to take his followers out on the town, to Kage city.

Kage city was the only gang neutral city in the country.

There's never any fighting, no drug movements and absolutely no killing or stealing without the Tsunade or A's approval.

It was neutral ground were only one gang ruled and absolutely no one else ever challenged them for leadership. Prosperous and safe only because no other gang had the guts to try and take on the two blonds since any gang that tried would end up slaughtered and dumped in Kenchi dam.

Not even the Hyuuga's or Uchiha's ever dared try and step on the Kage's toes.

No fucking way.

None except the Sand siblings of course.

Kankuro, Temari and Gaara Sabaku had been stirring up all kinds of trouble in a neighbouring country up north and if the rumours that have been spreading about the sand siblings taking over all of China and Japan were true then Tsunade and A might soon have a serious problem on their hands.

Fortunately for now lord Hiashi had deemed it play time and what better place to play than the best brothel in Kage city.

"Honoured guests."

Ko looked up to find a large muscled man with dark skin, blond hair in corn-rows and a blond goatee standing in front of him wearing a crisp navy suit and black tie, while another dark skinned man stood on his other side. Not as big as the other but definitely toned with blond hair partially covering his face. The young man wore a white shirt with a black vest and dark blue jeans. And on his other side stood a blond woman with fair skin and fierce hazel eyes a rather large chest wearing a white satin dress that went down to her feet.

"Welcome to the Shinobi inn." A said in a low gruff voice. "Tonight we have a very wide variety of hosts to suite each and every one of your...needs as we do every night. I must apologise as I have business elsewhere to attend to, but I will leave you in the capable hands of Tsunade and her assistant Darui."

A shot a glance over at Tsunade before giving a nod and disappearing through the oak door on the right. The blond woman gave a smile as she eyed all of them carefully.

"Good evening. I'm sure you don't want to listen to me drone on all night, so how about we get things started."

Hidan and Anko both gave whoops of agreement earning a stern glare from Hiashi and making them instantly sink back down.

Tsunade just smiled, "Let's begin shall we." The blond woman gave three loud claps and a door at the top of the marble stairs suddenly opened as a line of men and women slowly strolled out. Walked passed the Hyuuga family and went to stand in a line in front of them next to Tsunade.

All of them young and all of them beautiful.

Of course Ko knew better

He's seen quite a few of these innocent looking beauties at gang meetings and crime scenes out of town, and he's very sure that most if not all are very capable of killing a man with their bare hands, hiding the body and disposing of all evidence without any kind of authority being the wiser.

But when they step into Kage city limits, they are no longer hitmen, thieves and bandits.

When they step onto Kage land they're prostitutes.

"Now you've all been here before so I'm sure you know the drill." The woman said as she flipped her hair over her shoulder. "Gentlemen, lady. Pick your poison."

Anko stepped up first and smiled up at the tall brunette with a tan skin and a long scar across his nose, "So handsome, you gonna show me a good time or what?"

The man smiled back as he held his arm out for Anko to take, "Oh it'll be a good time alright."

The purple haired woman grinned as they walked into the bar area on the left and Tsunade gave a nod while Darui seemed to be making some notes on a clipboard, "There goes Iruka. Who's next?"

Shikamaru walked up next, well he strolled up really. The lazy brunette took his time as he walked right across the entire line of prostitutes and almost stopped in front of a dark skinned red head with fiercely glaring gold eyes. The girls body was tense and she held an dark aura that just screamed _'FUCK OFF!'_

The Nara gave a sly glance towards Hidan and the white haired man growled loud enough for everyone to hear.

"You'd better fucking not!"

Shikamaru let out a chuckle, "Calm down, I'm not even into redhead's." He kept walking and stopped in front of a slightly chubby boy with long honey coloured hair deep blue eyes and red swirls tattooed on his cheeks.

The boy seemed to be fidgeting uncomfortably as the Nara stared down at him before biting his lip and looking up at Shikamaru.

"Hi."

"Hey," Shikamaru smirked, "how about we go get something to eat first, you're gonna need all the energy you can get."

With that the Nara turned and walked into the bar with the blushing boy in tow.

"That's Choji, O.K next."

Hidan wasted no time in pushing right passed Ko and standing in front of the redhead with a wide grin on his face. Gold eyes snapped up to glare at him and the girl's voice dripped with rage as she spoke.

"What the fuck are you staring at freak?!"

"Karui." Tsunade warned, but Hidan and the girl just ignored her.

"I'm staring at you bitch. You're gonna be my good little cock slut for tonight."

Karui's eyes widened before going into a hell-bent glare, "Like hell I am you pale piece of fucking trash, if you think I'm letting a sick depraved motherfucking creep like you touch me then you dead wrong asshole! I-"

The girl let out a yelp of surprise as she was suddenly lifted up and thrown over Hidan's shoulder, but she quickly recovered as she started slamming her fists into his back.

"PUT ME DOWN ASSWIPE!"

"No." Hidan said simply as he walked up to Tsunade and held out his hand. "I think we'll just go straight to the room."

Ko blinked as he realised that that was probably the first time he's ever heard Hidan speak without using some kind of curse word or insult.

"PUT ME DOWN!"

Tsunade rolled her eyes as Darui seemed to pull a plastic key card from his clipboard before handing it to the blond who gave it to Hidan.

"Please don't break the bed this time."

Hidan grinned, "I'm not making any fucking promises, whore hag."

And he's back.

"DAMN IT YOU FUCKING BASTARD!"

Tsunade sighed, "Just get going."

Hidan turned and walked straight into the dark corridor while Karui kept screaming profanities.

"LET ME GO YOU SICK FUCK!"

"Sick fuck?!" Hidan barked with laughter, "That is definitely one fuckingly accurate way of putting it."

"What was that?" Ko asked as he stared after them and Genma smiled, "That my friend is a female version of Hidan."

Ko almost shivered at the thought while Genma's smile just grew.

"Alright," Tsunade rubbed her temples trying to ward off the headache that had suddenly shown up. "Who's next?"

"I'll pass." Genma said casually as his eyes scanned the inside of the restaurant area when a wicked grin spread over his face as he caught sight of a lean yet clearly muscled man standing behind the bar as he talked loudly with the bar's customers. "I think I'm gonna go have a drink."

The brunette walked out of the room and Tsunade gave a slight shrug as she leaned towards Darui, "See if you can get Omoi to work the bar, I think Gai's going to be busy tonight."

"Sure thing boss lady." Darui gave a nod as he pulled out his cell while Tsunade just looked up at the rest.

"Well?"

"I think you're going to burn a hole in my new dress if you keep staring at me like that." A woman with long raven hair and blood-red eyes suddenly said as she smiled at Asuma and the older man quickly put out his cigarette in his palm not giving so much as a flinch. And she walked over to stand in front of him.

"So are we gonna do this or what?"

Asuma smiled as he offered his non-ciggarette ash hand, "Ready when you are."

While Asuma left the room Sasori walked right up to a brown haired boy with sharp black eyes and red fang tattoo's on his face before grabbing the boy's hand and heading straight for Tsunade, "Key."

Tsunade paused as she eyed him suspiciously, "Aren't you a little young to be here."

Sasori rolled his eyes in annoyance, "I'm twenty seven."

Tsunade blinked as she shot a glance over to Hiashi who gave a nod while Darui gave him a key card. "Alright."

"Hey, you're not even gonna tell me you're name?" The boy called as he was dragged down the corridor and a loud slam echoed in the foyer.

"And there goes Kiba."

A blond girl with light blue eyes and long platinum blonde hair looked over at the brown eyed brunette over her shoulder before they quickly walked over. The blond grabbed Zetsu's right arm while the brunette took his left.

"Hi Zetsu, long time no see."

And in that incredibly odd and schizophrenic way of his Zetsu answered by saying one girl's name in a warm bright voice and the others in a dark sinister voice. "Ino, Tenten."

The blonde giggled while the brunette stared up at him with fascination while they pulled him towards the bar.

A tall blonde with short cropped hair ice blue eyes and a very generous bust sauntered over to lord Hiashi and Ko could only blink as the man gave her a warm smile before placing a hand on her lower back and leading her into the bar.

Ko and Neji were the only ones left standing along with a blue eyed blond with whisker scars on his face and a pink haired girl with bright emerald green eyes.

"Well Neji?" Tsunade asked with a tilt of her head but Neji just stared back coldly at her as he asked.

"Where is he?"

"Where's who?"

"Lee."

Darui and Tsunade exchanged a look when the dark skinned male shot a look over at the blue eyed blonde and he gave a quick nod of understanding.

"Lee's a little busy right now. Don't know when he'll finish." The boy gave a bright smile as he walked over to Neji and let his hands slip down the Hyuuga's arm before taking his hand. "How about I keep you company for tonight?"

Neji stared down coldly at the blonde before looking back up at Tsunade, "Busy with what?"

"That's none of your concern. Like Naruto already said he might be a while so," Tsunade said simply, "In the meantime Naruto can keep you occupied."

Feeling the heavy tension that still hung in the room Naruto gave a small chuckle. "C'mon, this way."

Neji said nothing as he left the room but made sure to shoot a glare over at Tsunade as he was being led away.

Ko's eyebrows furrowed in confusion as he wondered exactly what that was all about when the pink haired girl suddenly walked up to him and gave him a warm smile.

"Looks like it's just me and you handsome."

Ko stared at the girl in surprise until he gave a sheepish grin, "That's very kind of you to offer but I think I'll be fine just waiting here."

"Oh c'mon," the girl stared prettily as she traced a hand over his shirt. "Won't that be boring?"

"I-"

"Let it go pinkie, he doesn't swing that way."

Ko almost flushed as his head snapped up and he watched as Genma kept a hold of the raven haired man struggling in his hold as Tsunade handed him a key card.

"But, Genma it's my responsibility to work the bar and it would be-"

"That's O.K Gai, I already called Omoi in to cover for you." Darui said with a shrug and Gai's eyes widened just before he gave Darui a glare that made it look like he wanted to kill him.

"There shift covered, let's go."

Genma charged down the corridor dragging Gai along with him.

"You're gay?" The girl asked as she looked him over and Ko had to fight against the flush threatening to bloom in his cheeks.

"Yes."

"Aww too bad."

The girl then turned away and walked right into the bar leaving Ko alone in the foyer with Darui and Tsunade. The pale eyed man gave a sigh as he looked around the large entrance searching for a seat when Tsunade suddenly spoke.

"You know there are other male hosts inside, you should go get a drink and see if there's someone you like."

Ko shook his head, "Thank you, but I don't think so."

"Oh?" Tsunade asked in slight surprise, "are you in a relationship with someone?"

"No, I'm just not very comfortable with all this."

"Not comfortable?"

"So you're a virgin?" Darui suddenly asked and Ko's eyes narrowed down at him as he growled.

"No."

"Fuck, look I don't mean in the biblical sense." Darui rolled his eyes in annoyance, "I meant virgin as in you've never been to a brothel before."

"Darui!" Tsunade warned.

"Fine, _gentlemen's club_."

Ko stared at the two of them before giving a slight nod, "Yes."

"Really?" Tsunade asked in surprise, "Neji's in here at least twice a week and Hiashi's been coming over what at least once a month. I thought this was some sort of tradition among the Hyuuga."

"Well it isn't."

"So why are you here?"

"I was kidnapped." Ko muttered under his breath but Darui and Tsunade heard him making both of them smile.

"You really don't want to be here do you?"

Ko gave a slight grin, "Not at all."

Tsunade's head tilted to the side and she placed both her hands on her hips as she smiled at Ko, "Well we can't have that."

Darui looked up at the blonde in confusion when she suddenly leaned into his ear making the young man pause to stare at her.

"Are you sure?" Darui whispered and Tsunade gave a nod.

"Perfectly."

Darui gave Tsunade one more look before he smiled as he walked over to Ko.

"Let's take a walk."

Ko blinked, "A walk?"

"Yeah, I think there's just one more person you might want to take a look at."

Ko gave a sigh, "I'd really rather not-"

"Trust me, you won't be disappointed." Darui said with a grin, "He's a little unusual but he's a big hit with all our customers."

"I don't think-"

"Relax will ya, you won't be sleeping with him." Darui laughed as he turned to walk down the dark corridor. "He doesn't do that, he mostly just dances."

"Dance?"

"Yeah let's go." Darui walked at a leisurely pace. Ko stared at the man's back for a moment, before cursing himself as he followed. Ko crossed the threshold. And found himself in awe as it was completely different from how it looks on the outside.

A warm bright light glowed off of the red walls and doors lined the inside of the hall each one with a different number and key card slot on the side. The hall was completely silent and void of sound,

"All the rooms are sound proof, as so not to disturb the other customers but there are security camera's inside for the safety reason's." Darui explained as they walked down the hall and Ko couldn't help but ask.

"What's so special about the person your taking me to see?"

"Special? Nothing really." Darui shrugged, "He just has this way about him, a moth to a flame type of deal."

"No customer ever just comes to see him once, he's an addiction. They always keep coming back for more. It's a little weird since he never sleeps with anyone."

"Never?" Ko asked in surprise.

"Never, furthest you'll ever get with him might be a some oral sex or maybe some intense fingering and that's about it."

A light blush covered Ko's face as he wondered how this man could say such things and sound so casual about it.

Darui looked up at Ko and smirked at the blush on his face "But if you're really lucky and he likes you, he'll let you kiss him."

Ko looked away while Darui continued to speak, "Anyway, it's kind of a drag but he isn't allowed to stand roll-call like the others anymore especially not after the Uchiha thing last week."

"Uchiha?"

"Yeah, Sasuke Uchiha is one of his regulars. But after what happened A only allows people either he or boss lady personally approves to see him."

Ko tilted his head with interest, "Why?"

The blonde stared up at him for a moment before looking back ahead, "You saw that big guy that your friend Genma dragged out of the bar a while a ago right?"

"Yes."

"That's Gai, he's Lee's older brother. Boss man found Gai and Lee on the street about eight years ago. He practically raised them." Darui chucked his hands in his pockets and he leaned back a bit, "He loves those two, he'd never let anything happen to them. So after Uchiha screwed up, he put Lee on lock down."

"And yet you're taking me to go see him?" Ko frowned and Darui just looked up at him with a smirk.

"Relax Hyuuga, Lady Tsunade knows what she's doing. All you have to do is sit back and enjoy the show."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ko sat a bit awkwardly in the plush leather chair. The entire room was dimly lit with only a few lights here and there but the brightest light shone down over the podium in the centre of the room. Ko took a deep breath as he reached over to the glass of amber on the small side table beside him and took a gulp from the glass when music started playing in the room. Just before a boy appeared behind the shadows and slowly stepped onto the podium, wearing nothing but an oversized green dress shirt.

Thick shiny black hair went just above the boy's neck in an odd bowl cut, milk tea skin stretched across his lean frame and two large ebony almost pitch black eyes stared from the young face. Along with a pair of very large eyebrows which were partly obscured by the bangs hanging over his forehead.

_Yeah._

_Let me see it_

_Make every minute worth it baby_

_This for Usher baby_

_Watch this_

The boy grabbed a hold of the pole and slowly moved around it, swaying his hips to the rhythm of the music before pulling himself up the pole with one quick movement and sliding down the pole once more. Ko watched as he moved around on the stage in a slow sensual dance, when Lee stood up straight and stared right at Ko as he walked over towards the pale eyed man instantly making Ko flush with anxiety.

_It's 5 in the mornin' _

_Kush is rollin' while she's makin' steak and eggs_

_At 5 in the mornin'_

_We can only be about to do one thing _

_what?_

The man tensed as Lee came to a stop right in front of him before slowly dropping down to the floor, swaying to the music the whole entire way. Ko took in a sharp breath, silently cursing lord Hiashi and his perverted habits, as Lee placed his hands on the Hyuuga's knees and slowly slid them up his thighs and around his neck, while he stood up to sit with his knees on either side of Ko's legs.

Ko kept his hands on the seat rests on either side of the chair as Lee leaned forward and, much to the Hyuuga's horror, licked the shell of his ear before blowing cool air against it and whispering.

"Good evening sir."

_Cause she's such a good kisser_

_Got lipstick on my leg_

_Oh baby_

Ko swallowed but kept still, "H-uhm-Hello."

Lee pulled back and stared at Ko with a slight tilt of his head when, the boy suddenly raised his hand to snap his fingers and a spotlight went on right above them. Ko blinked his eyes at the sudden light, until his eyes adjusted and he looked back at Lee's who had frozen completely.

_I done been around the world, I done kissed a lot of girls_

_So I'm guessin' that it's true_

_Make me holla and I bet a million dollars_

_Don't nobody kiss it like you_

Dark spheres of pitch black stared at him and Ko felt his breath hitch, so he quickly cleared his throat before he spoke. "Is something wrong?"

Lee blinked and pulled back almost seeming to give a sigh as he stood up on his knees. "No nothing is wrong. What is your name?" Lee slowly sat back down and turned so his back was facing Ko before he gave a subtle grind into the older man's lap as he lay back against his chest causing Ko to squirm uncomfortably at the pleasurable feeling.

"Ko."

Lee then slid off his lap and stood back up to stroll around Ko's chair, when he suddenly spoke again.

"You are a Hyuuga, are you not?"

Ko looked up at that but Lee was standing behind the chair by then. "Yes, is that a problem?"

_Them other girls can't compete with mine_

_You do it so good, you fuck my mind_

_You pull it out, then you open wide_

_You make me wanna tap out and retire_

_Your pretty lips leave me so inspired_

_I think I got a winner_

_Could be a keeper_

_Cause she's such a good kisser_

"No," came Lee's voice just before his long arms came out from behind the chair and one arm traced a line around Ko's neck while the other loosened his tie and pulled the first button loose. "I am just surprised since I have not seen you here before. The Hyuuga family usually visits frequently."

Ko didn't respond as Lee then walked back towards in front of him while he dragged his fingers down the Hyuuga's clothed arm. "Is this your first time in a place like this?"

"How did you know?" Ko breathed as Lee's soft hand curled around his own just as the boy smiled while he raised the hand up to his face and the older man couldn't help but rub his thumb against his cheek while Lee slowly crouched down in front of him and guided the hand into his hair.

"People who are not used to this kind of environment are easy to spot. Virgins, as brother Darui likes to call them." Lee smiled, "I was worried when you resisted touching me, but I suppose now I know why."

Ko blushed and Lee's smile grew, "Try to relax."

Ko gave a quick nod as he took a deep breath, but feared the silence despite the music that was playing and decided to ask. "Brother Darui?"

"Adoptive brother." Lee said as he moved up and kissed down the side of Ko's neck while his hands made quick work of the man's shirt and tie. "My brother and I have been living with him and sister Karui for the passed eight years."

"Karui?"

Lee gave a low chuckle causing a shiver to run down Ko's spine, "Red hair, carries the appearance of being mentally unstable."

Before Ko could give a response Lee pulled his shirt open and started kissing down the man's chest and moving back up, to climb onto his lap and start licking and sucking on the man's neck.

"You are very different from Neji." Lee commented casually as he sat back and Ko felt his eyes widen since he could feel Lee's unclothed ass against his clothed erection and he let out a gasp as Lee began to grind into him again. "Neji is very forceful, he does not ask for something he wants. But you seem different almost... sweet."

Ko looked up to glare at Lee but found the boy with his head tossed back as he gave a moan while he continued to thrust against him and the Hyuuga, gulped as he felt something poke into his stomach. There was a high flush on Lee's cheeks and Ko felt himself instantly harden at the sight.

Lee looked down with lust blown eyes as he breathed, "Why are you so different?"

Before Ko could even attempt an answer Lee suddenly leaned down and gave Ko a deep kiss. The older mans eyes went wide and he froze for five full seconds, when he finally responded and returned the kiss wrapping one arm around Lee's waist while the other went up and around the boy's neck. Lee's arms wrapped themselves around Ko's neck and he pressed himself flush against the older man's chest letting out a low moan as he the erection straining against his ass while his own was caught between their bodies. Thankfully it wasn't painful.

It actually felt good in a slightly masochistic kind of way.

"Ko." Lee breathed as the Hyuuga pulled away from his mouth to start nipping at the raven's throat. While the hand around Lee's neck slipped down his back and under his shirt causing Lee to let out another sharp gasp as Ko's hand found his entrance.

Well someone got some confidence.

Lee arched his back against the fingers and let his hair fall back as he breathed, "Please..."

Ko felt his throat go dry and he looked up at Lee when the door suddenly slammed opened and both looked up to find Neji standing in the door with an expression that seemed to be as hard as stone.

_Don't nobody kiss it like you_

_Don't nobody kiss it like you, don't nobody kiss it like you, ba-baby_

_Don't nobody kiss it like you, don't nobody kiss it like you_

The music stopped, Lee's eyes went wide and he quickly pulled off of Ko's lap, before disappearing into the shadows where he had first appeared leaving a still panting Ko behind.

Neji said nothing for a few moments just stared in the direction where Lee had disappeared before looking back at Ko and speaking in a voice as cold as ice.

"Aburame and Uchiha were seen heading for the plantation ten minutes ago. Lord Hiashi wants us to move out immediately."

Ko gave a quick nod as he got up and left the room, simultaneously trying to fix his shirt as he tried to ignore the glare he could feel that had settled on his back.

He made it back into the foyer in a few seconds and stopped to fix his tie when a voice suddenly spoke up beside him.

"Well well well, look at you all roughed up and sexy."

Ko looked up to find Genma staring at him with a large grin, his own shirt still undone while his tie hung out of his pocket and his hair was raked back over his head and clung with sweat in certain places.

"Did you have fun, Ko?"

Ko glared at his friend despite the pink that had settled in his cheeks.

"Shut up Genma."

**The End**

**A/N: yay!**

**I feel like Ko would be that reserved but sweet guy, like a nicer less egocentric version of **

**Please review **

**Please review.**


End file.
